Wings
"Wings" est une chanson du groupe de filles britanniques Little Mix. Il a été co-écrit par le groupe en collaboration avec Iain James, Erika Nuri, Michelle Lewis, Mischke, Heidi Rojas et les producteurs de la chanson, TMS. Il est sorti en tant que deuxième single après avoir remporté la huitième saison de The X-Factor en 2011, et le premier single de leur premier album studio DNA (2012). Syco a dévoilé le single à BBC Radio 1 au Royaume-Uni le 2 juillet 2012 et a été diffusé en téléchargement le 10 juillet 2012. La chanson uptempo, qui comprend des rythmes modernes, des tambours, des cors et des applaudissements, est un arrangement pop avec des éléments de R & B et vieille école. La chanson a des thèmes de girl power, du conseil maternel et de l'individualité. "Wings" a été bien reçu par les critiques de musique contemporains, qui ont loué son message lyrique, le son optimiste et la voix. "Wings" a été le single le plus réussi du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent "Black Magic" en 2015 et "Shout Out to My Ex" en 2016. Il a dépassé le UK Singles Chart avec des ventes de 107.000 exemplaires dans sa première semaine. Le single a également atteint le numéro un en Irlande et en Écosse et le numéro trois en Australie, où il a été certifié triple platine. Il a figuré dans le top 40 dans trois autres pays, atteignant le chiffre 79 sur le tableau Billboard Hot 100, le numéro 26 sur le tableau américain Billboard Pop Songs, et le numéro 4 sur le tableau américain Heatseekers Songs. La vidéo d'accompagnement a été filmée dans un entrepôt abandonné. Le clip montre le groupe dansant et chantant devant des toiles de fond colorées et un drapeau rose de l'Union Jack, portant des tenues de style urbain correspondant aux toiles de fond. La vidéo a reçu des critiques favorables de la part des critiques, qui ont loué le sens de la mode, la danse et la confiance du groupe. Little Mix a fait la promotion de la chanson en l'interprétant en direct sur un certain nombre d'émissions de télévision (y compris Red ou Black? Et The-X Factor Australia) et lors de leur DNA Tour 2013. Ecriture et Enregistrement Little Mix a écrit la majorité de "Wings" avec le compositeur Iain James et l'équipe de production TMS, bien qu'ils aient invité les autres auteurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la piste complète . C'était l'une des premières chansons écrites pour le premier album du groupe, DNA. Contrairement à la plupart des anciens de The X-Factor (Royaume-Uni), le groupe était catégorique en étant impliqué dans l'écriture de leur premier single original. Perrie Edwards, membre du groupe, a souligné: «Au bout du compte, c'est notre nom, si nous ne sommes pas contents, je pense que les gens verront à travers». Simon Cowell, propriétaire du label Syco Music de Little Mix, a également informé le groupe que le single bénéficierait de leur propre contribution. Au cours des premières séances d'écriture, ils ont essayé de combiner les goûts de chaque membre en musique et de présenter leurs harmonies ainsi que leurs voix individuelles. Évitant la musique de danse contemporaine populaire à l'époque, le groupe a opté pour un son pop, R & B et hip hop de style rétro avec "Wings". Leigh-Anne Pinnock, membre du groupe, a déclaré: «C'est un peu différent de ce qui existe actuellement, et c'est le risque que nous voulions prendre». Little Mix a également écrit la chanson en pensant à un public américain et en s'inspirant de Beyoncé et Michael Jackson. Les paroles ont été inspirées par la première semaine de spectacles en direct de The X-Factor (Royaume-Uni) où Little Mix étaient les favoris à éliminer et se sont sentis découragés. La membre du groupe, Jesy Nelson, se souvient aussi que "les papas qui attendaient dehors nous ont tous criés" On se voit ce lundi à This Morning "parce que c'est là que se dirigent les perdants". Davantage d'inspiration est venue de Nelson qui, en tant que chanteuse aspirante, a été informée par ses professeurs qu'elle finirait par travailler chez Tesco. Little Mix a également écrit la chanson comme un message édifiant pour leurs fans. Nelson a dit: «Il n'y a rien de mal à écrire des chansons sur les clubs et les fêtes, mais je pense que c'est cool de faire une chanson avec du sens.» Le groupe a enregistré "Wings" au studio de TMS à Londres, The Music Shed. Il a été mixé par Serban Ghenea et John Hanes, avec l'aide de Phil Seaford aux MixStar Studios de Virginia Beach, en Virginie. À leur première écoute, Little Mix a su qu'il devait être le premier single de DNA. En avril 2012, ils l'ont joué à Cowell qui, selon le groupe, a tapé du pied à la chanson et l'a appelé "génie". Sortie Little Mix a d'abord annoncé la sortie du single le 30 mai 2012, via Twitcam. Le jour suivant, ils ont partagé sa couverture sur Facebook, avec un nouveau logo de groupe ainsi que des icônes de signature pour chaque membre. Le 1er juin 2012, le single a été mis en pré-commande et le groupe a dévoilé un extrait sur Alan Carr: Chatty Man. Le 28 juin 2012, les paroles complètes ont été partagées en format PDF sur le site officiel du groupe. "Wings" a été présenté en première sur The Greg James Show de BBC Radio 1 le 2 juillet 2012. Une vidéo d'accompagnement a été partagée sur Vevo le même jour. Pour promouvoir le single, Little Mix s'est lancé dans une tournée radiophonique en juillet 2012 où il a visité plus de 20 stations de radio à travers le Royaume-Uni et a fait des rencontres dans le cadre d'un concours de médias sociaux pour ses fans. Syco a d'abord sorti le single en tant que EP en Irlande le 24 août 2012. Au Royaume-Uni, "Wings" est sorti le 26 août 2012 en format numérique EP et CD, après avoir été reporté à deux reprises. Les acheteurs de pré-commandes initiales ont dû pré-commander le single à nouveau, mais gratuitement. En Australie, le single a été sorti en tant que EP et CD single le 5 octobre et le 30 octobre 2012, respectivement. Le groupe s'est également rendu dans le pays en novembre 2012 pour une série d'apparitions à la radio et à la télévision pour promouvoir la chanson. Le 5 février 2013, Columbia Records a sorti "Wings" en tant que premier single de Little Mix aux États-Unis. Il a été envoyé à des radios à succès contemporaines aux États-Unis le 19 février 2013. Pour la promotion aux États-Unis, le groupe s'est lancé dans une tournée radiophonique et a rencontré des fans dans divers centres commerciaux en mars et avril 2013. Critiques "Wings" a été acclamé par les critiques. Michael Cragg de The Guardian a déclaré que le groupe était sur le point de réussir "là où les autres gagnants de The X-Factor ont échoué en sortant un grand single au bon moment". Cragg a souligné la production de la chanson, en écrivant qu'elle avait "tout ce que vous voudriez entendre dans une chanson pop en 2012", et a comparé les "courses vocales ridicules" de Little Mix à celles de Christina Aguilera. Tim Lee de musicOMH l'a appelé "une chanson pop absolument époustouflante" et "probablement la meilleure chanson pop du marché de masse depuis l'apogée de Girls Aloud", complimentant sa production de cuivres et son appel et sa réponse. Selon Lee, la piste est "tout abattu avec une telle sassiness que vous oubliez presque que ça sonne énormément comme" Is not No Other Man "de Christina Aguilera." Joe Rivers de No Ripcord a donné une note à la chanson de neuf sur dix, le considérant comme «vif, amusant, impétueux et confiant», et notant son «refrain absolu d'un refrain». Rivers a conclu: "Wings est vraiment sacrément bon, pas seulement bon pour The X-Factor, mais bon dans le contexte de la musique pop. Al Fox de BBC Music a appelé la chanson "addictive". Joey Guerra du Houston Chronicle le considérait comme "ridiculement accrocheur", ajoutant: "Tout le monde salue les Spice Girls 2.0!" Mikael Wood écrit dans le Los Angeles Times en complimentant le "grand refrain" de la piste et la "touche de production" de son "synthé wobbly dubstep". Nerisha Penrose du magazine Billboard a décrit "Wings" comme un "hymne de l'habilitation ardente", tandis qu'un autre écrivain pour le magazine l'a considéré comme un "morceau pop percutant ..., destiné à toucher un plus grand public américain." Dans une critique négative, Matt Wilkinson du NME a rejeté la chanson comme "tout aussi induisant la douleur que vous pensiez que ce serait". "Wings" placé au numéro 21 sur la liste de Popjustice de The Top 45 Singles de 2012. Il a été classé au numéro 35 sur la liste des 40 meilleures pistes de No Ripcord de l'année 2012. La chanson a été présélectionnée pour le prix de musique Popjustice 20 £ 2012. Le single a également placé au numéro trois sur la liste de Top 100 Pop Songs de 2013. Il a reçu une nomination pour la meilleure chanson à danser à la Radio Disney Music Awards 2014. En 2015, "Wings" a été élu la chanson d'un groupe de filles préféré par les lecteurs du magazine Billboard, devant le "Wannabe" des Spice Girls. Tableau des Performances "Wings" a fait ses débuts à la première place du Singles Chart britannique - pour la semaine se terminant le 8 septembre 2012 - avec des ventes de 106 766 exemplaires en première semaine, devenant le deuxième single numéro un consécutif de Little Mix après le "Cannonball" de 2011. Le single est tombé au numéro quatre dans sa deuxième semaine, en vente 59,355 copies. Le groupe est devenu seulement le troisième gagnant de The X-Factor (Royaume-Uni), après Leona Lewis et Alexandra Burke, à suivre le single gagnant avec un deuxième single numéro un. À la fin de 2012, «Wings» avait vendu plus de 380 000 exemplaires, plaçant au numéro 40 sur le graphique de fin d'année. Il a passé un total de 25 semaines sur le tableau. Le 22 juillet 2013, le single a été certifié or par la British Phonographic Industry (BPI), ce qui dénote des ventes de plus de 400 000 exemplaires au Royaume-Uni. Au 24 juillet 2015, "Wings" a vendu 526 717 unités au Royaume-Uni. La chanson a connu un succès similaire en Irlande où elle s'est inclinée au premier rang du Irish Singles Chart. Il est le deuxième single consécutif numéro un de Little Mix et a accumulé un total de 25 semaines sur le tableau. La chanson est devenue le single le plus haut du groupe en Australie, débutant au numéro 34 et culminant au numéro trois sur le ARIA Singles Chart dans sa quatrième semaine. "Wings" fait partie des singles de groupes de filles les plus vendus en Australie, ayant été certifié triple platine par l'Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) pour des ventes de 210 000 exemplaires. La chanson est entrée au numéro 17 sur le New Zealand Singles Chart, et a atteint un sommet du numéro 15 dans sa troisième semaine. Il a reçu une certification Gold de Recorded Music NZ (RMNZ), ce qui représente des ventes de 7 500 exemplaires. "Wings" a fait ses débuts sur le tableau Billboard Hot 100 des États-Unis au numéro 98 pour la semaine se terminant le 11 avril 2013. Selon Nielsen SoundScan, le single avait déjà été vendu à 97 000 exemplaires avant ses débuts dans les charts. Brian Mansfield, de USA Today, a écrit que "Wings" était sur le point de devenir "What Makes You Beautiful" en 2013. Cependant, il s'est plaçé au numéro 79 et a passé un total de neuf semaines sur le tableau. Le single s'est le mieux placé sur le graphique US Top Mainstream Top 40 où il a atteint le numéro 26. Le 16 août 2013, "Wings" a reçu une certification d'or de l'Association de l'industrie de l'enregistrement de l'Amérique (RIAA), indiquant des ventes de plus de 500 000 exemplaires. Au Canada, la chanson a culminé au numéro 69 sur le Canadian Hot 100, et a été certifié or par Music Canada pour des ventes de 40 000 exemplaires. "Wings" est devenu le single le plus performant de Little Mix au Japon où il a grimpé au septième rang du Japan Hot 100. Clip Musical Contexte et Synopsis Le clip vidéo d'accompagnement de "Wings" a été réalisé par Max & Dania. Le groupe a commencé à répéter une chorégraphie pour la vidéo le 3 mai 2012. Il a été filmé à Elstree Studios les 6 et 7 juin 2012. À la suite de plusieurs répétitions de la routine de danse du groupe, la vidéo a été tournée sur une période de 22 heures de 04h00 à 02h00 BST. La garde-robe du groupe comprenait des tenues de Topshop, American Apparel et Dr. Martens. Le lieu utilisé était un entrepôt abandonné. Le groupe considère "Wings" comme leur "première vidéo appropriée"; leur clip précédent pour "Cannonball" était un montage de scènes de leurs expériences sur The X Factor. Le clip a été créé sur The Box le 25 juillet 2012. La vidéo musicale ne suit aucun scénario. Chaque membre du groupe porte trois tenues différentes, chacune représentant leur style individuel. La vidéo est présentée avec un écran divisé en quatre dans lequel chaque membre est montré en train de chanter à la caméra. Ils dansent ensuite séparément devant différents décors aux couleurs vives qui manifestent leurs personnalités: une toile de fond avec des fleurs et un gramophone (Perrie Edwards), un fond de nœud papillon (Jade Thirlwall), des graffitis (Leigh-Anne Pinnock) et des boomboxes (Jesy Nelson). Vers la fin de la vidéo, le groupe est accompagné par des danseurs masculins pour une séance de danse hip-hop et de danse de chaise devant un grand Union Jack. Réception Newman a opiné que le visuel avait la popularité de la vidéo virale et a mis en garde "Wings" pour le succès commercial. La vidéo a été publiée accidentellement sur l'iTunes Store aux États-Unis le jour même de sa première vente à succès, avant d'être rapidement retirée. Lors de sa sortie en décembre 2012, Gary Trust du magazine Billboard a noté que la vidéo était un vendeur cohérent pour le groupe avant les débuts américains de "Wings" en février 2013. Le clip a été bien reçu par les critiques. Sam Lansky de MTV News l'a appelé éblouissant et coloré, et a cité la séquence de danse de chaise comme sa préférée depuis celle de "Stronger" de Britney Spears (2000). Lansky a conclu: «Qui a besoin d'être high-concept quand vous avez autant d'attitude?» De même, Lewis Corner de Digital Spy a souligné les «poses impertinentes du groupe, son attitude.» Rebecca Martin, de Sky Living, a complimenté leurs« tenues excentriques »et« mouvements de danse amusants », concluant que la vidéo« prouve (Little Mix sont) prêts à donner aux autres filles sur la scène une course sérieuse pour leur argent. Sarah Deen de Metro a écrit que le visuel démontrait les capacités de danse du groupe et «montre vraiment leur style individuel». Deen a dit qu'il s'est assuré que la chanson "laisse une impression durable", la décrivant comme "accrocheur" et une "vidéo pop vibrante et pleine d'attitudes". Ellie Ross de The Sun a jugé la vidéo "impertinente" et a estimé qu'elle représentait Little Mix comme "pleinement adulte", notant que "ils ont intensifié leur jeu encore plus depuis The X-Factor". Performances Live Little Mix a donné sa première performance live de "Wings" au T4 on the Beach le 1er juillet 2012. Le groupe a fait la promotion du single au Royaume-Uni avec des représentations télévisées sur This Morning le 20 août 2012, Red or Black? le 25 août 2012, et Daybreak le 3 septembre 2012. Ils ont également interprété la chanson avec "DNA" aux BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards le 7 octobre 2012. En Australie, Little Mix promoivoit "Wings" avec des performances live du single sur Sunrise et la quatrième saison de The X-Factor (Australie) le 30 octobre 2012. Aux États-Unis, le groupe a interprété la chanson sur Good Morning America le 7 juin 2013 et deux fois sur The Today Show (17 juin 2014 et 19 août 2015). "Wings" était la sixième chanson, et encore reprise sur la setlist pour la tournée DNA 2013 de Little Mix. Le groupe a arboré des tenues de style des années 1990 pour les interprétations avec chaque membre portant des jeans bouffants et des crop top personnalisés avec leurs noms imprimés en police de graffiti. Pour "The Salute Tour" en 2014, "Wings" était aussi sur la setlist. Les performances de la chanson se sont terminées par des averses de confettis. "Wings "a été performé au Summertime Ball de Capital FM en 2015, 2016 et 2017. "Wings" a été joué au Jingle Bell Ball de Capital FM en 2012, 2015 et 2016. "Wings" faisait partie de leur setlist pour le Get Weird Tour et a été joué dans le Glory Days Tour et le Summer Hits Tour. Le 4 juin 2017, Little Mix a joué "Wings" au concert bénéfice One Love Manchester pour les victimes de l'attentat de 2017 à Manchester Arena. Usage dans les médias Le groupe de pop-rock anglais Scouting for Girls a interprété une reprise de la chanson pour BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge de la BBC le 30 août 2012. Le 1er mai 2013, Candice Glover, Angie Miller, Kree Harrison et Amber Holcomb, finalistes de l'American Idol (saison 12), ont interprété "Wings" lors des quarts de finale des concerts. La troupe de danse de Lancaster, dans le Lancashire, a interprété une routine lors d'une apparition conjointe de "Wings" avec la troupe de danse de York lors du tournoi des Roses en 2013. Beaucoup de fans du groupe ont conçu des tatouages basés sur le message inspirant de la chanson. Leigh-Anne Pinnock a ensuite signé un tatouage mettant en vedette une note de musique et quatre papillons en hommage aux fans de Little Mix et à "Wings". La chanson a été interprétée par Jessica Sanchez dans le final de la quatrième saison de Glee, "All or Nothing", diffusé le 9 mai 2013. "Wings" a été présenté deux fois au cours du 21ème épisode de la troisième saison d'Hawaii 5-0. Lors de la troisième saison de The X-Factor USA en 2013, Ellona Santiago a interprété la chanson lors de son audition devant l'un des juges de l'émission, Kelly Rowland, qui était l'un des juges de la saison (au Royaume-Uni) où Little Mix était (et a gagné). Il a également été présenté dans le film Baggage Claim (film) en 2013. En 2014, la chanson a été reprise dans la série télévisée Rising Star par la candidate Alice Lee. La chanson joue lors d'une promo pour la prochaine sitcom américaine NBC Great News (2017). Personnel *Iain James - choeurs, arrangement vocal *Carmen Reece - choeurs, arrangement vocal *Peter Kelleher - claviers *Coups de klaxons - laiton *Simon Clarke - arrangement, saxophones alto et baryton *Tim Sanders - arrangement, saxophone ténor *TMS - arrangement *David Liddell - trombone *Ryan Quigley - trompette *Darren Wiles - trompette *MNEK - programmation supplémentaire *Thomas Barnes - batterie *Ben Kohn - guitare *Dan Aslet - ingénierie vocale supplémentaire *Serban Ghenea - mélange *John Hanes - ingénieur en mixage *Phil Seaford - assistant de mixage *Tom Coyne - mastering Crédits adaptés des notes d'album de DNA. Paroles Little Mix: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by Jesy: My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah Jade: Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Little Mix: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly (Jade: Hey hey) Perrie: I'm firing up on that runway I know I'm gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Leigh-Anne: Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Little Mix: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Butterfly, butterfly, fly) Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Butterfly, butterfly, fly) These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd Perrie avec Little Mix: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Perrie (avec Jade): They're just like (water off my wings) Little Mix (Perrie): Mama told me not to waste my life (Ooh woah) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you (Jade: You) 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Oh oh woah) Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Oh oh woah oh) These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Chansons